


with the fruits you recognize the tree

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: they're dead. all of them, but nico.





	with the fruits you recognize the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March/2014, reposted August/2017.  
> i wrote this before hazel being added to the picture. sorry, darling.  
> all mistakes are my own.

**with the fruits you recognize the tree**

Bianca was always your favorite child. She looked just like Maria, but a little harder, just a little — at the edges. Nico — you never really thought about Nico, nothing more than this is the youngest, the baby, the child; Nico who isn't Bianca, who doesn't really look a lot like his mother. Looks like you. And when it was necessary, you hid them. For their own good. Maria was, oh, so very dead, how could you handle the death of your baby girl, of Bianca, how could you? And Nico, of course. And now, now Bianca is dead. Nico is all you have left. Nico who isn't a child nor a baby anymore. You missed it. How did you miss it? And the Cupid, he whispered at your ear. Poor, poor child. The adult world isn't being kind with him. Your son. The only thing you have left. And Bianca, Maria? They're dead.


End file.
